Not a Cinderella Story
by genie4ever13
Summary: A Disney Cinderella story has price, mean stepsisters and stepmother, a fairy godmother and some animals. Thats a little kids' Cinderella. Mine version is gory, sad, and alot different then Disney's. now who can beat that?- chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Cinderella Story**

**This is my first story so i'm excited, every1 is right? hopefully atleast. my skittles are alittle impatient, so u should just go ahead and read the first chapter. i think it's different then a real cinderella story, but its kinda boring. But please just read it before the skittles eat me instead of me eating them. hurry!  
>Disclaimer: here's the story, i wrote this story, but i don't own it. sad right?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Happily Never After<strong>

"She's staying with me this weekend," my mom yells.

"Who agreed to that, I thought she was being with and going with me to John's party!" my dad yells back. My dad takes a drink from the wine bottle in his left hand.

"Who cares about John! Besides, I precisely recall us agreeing for her to be with me to pick out my best artwork for the upcoming Annual Westville Art Contest," my mom yells while throwing the plate she was drying in her hands to the floor.

"Now, see what you did?" my dad says with a frown on his face.

"I did? This is your fault, too!" she practically screams.

Man! I can never get some peace and quiet around here anymore, but apparently, I'm use to this. I've been through this almost my whole life, with all the yelling and noise around my house, and the drinks my dad has, so I just do what I usually do. I angrily grab the remote to the TV and switched through different channels. I stop switching the channels when it came across the relaxing network. _If only these methods really work_, I thought, _because apparently, this is just all for show. _I continue switching through the channels.

I practically blanked out my parents' argument when I came across the show SpongeBob Squarepants. I love this show a lot even though I'm about to turn 13.

When I finally came back to reality, I noticed everything is silent. _Finally! _I thought. I started to watch the next episode of SpongeBob, until I realized everything was too quiet for my house. The only thing I heard was the TV on.

I turned around, finding both of my parents are looking at me from the kitchen. My dad's eye is twitching oddly and both of them don't even blink. Weird. I wasn't sure why they were staring at me, but I'm guessing I'm missing out a question they asked me.

"So, what's your answer?" my mom asked.

"Ohh! That answer…that answer…the answer is…umm….what was the question again?" I stammered. My dad stomps the floor and slaps his free hand on his forehead.

"Goddamit! Why don't you ever pay attention to anything important like this?" my dad yells to the top of his lungs and in the blink of an eye, the wall next to him has a dent in it. My mom gives me worried looks. I try to stay at least calmer then my dad.

"Dad! Stay calm!" I yell at him, "All you and mom ever do is argue with each other. What you can at least do is think about me for once. I have to deal with this crap every day, and you expect me to think that is the most important thing ever. Well, think again dad! I don't care about your freaking argument with mom!" Wow look at me. I'm 12-year old dealing with this. Maybe he does deserve me yelling at him. Then maybe again, yelling might not be a good solution.

"You dare to yell at me like that? I'm not your ordinary guy friend, or a random guy on the streets! I'M YOUR DAD YOU DUMB LITTLE GIRL!" My dad grabs a knife I was using for dinner on the kitchen table and approached me

Many thoughts rang through my head. _What is he doing? Is he trying to hurt me? Can he do that? Is he drunk? What should I do? Please don't hurt me!_

I quickly grab the pillow on the couch and stand up while using it as a shield. My dad continues to approach me. _Is he mad? _I thought. The knife in his hands, his mad looks, he's furious! _Has he finally bursted and this is all the anger he's letting out? No, he's still the kind loving father I always known of, at least I think so. Maybe he had too many drinks this time._

My mom has a half worried half scared look on her face. She looks to frighten to move, but she keeps calling to my dad. "Honey, please don't! Honey?". My dad is right in front of me with his mad look. The hand with the knife is raised above his head about to come down on me. I whimper like a dog and hide behind my pillow. I'm too afraid of my dad, so I run for the door. In a quick motion, my dad grabs my ponytail. I can feel him tugging on it, but I turn around and kick him in the stomach as hard as I can.

My dad stumbles back and drops his wine bottle. Flames seems like they bursted in his hazel eyes. In self defense, I raise my arms up in a fighting stance. _Hopefully these Taekwon-do lessons pay off._ My dad regains his balance and approaches me with the knife still in his hands. _I am brave. To be brave, I must be scared but still do what I'm scared to do. So I'm scared, but I'm still brave. Be brave! _I told myself.

After this thought, everything happened so quickly, I wasn't sure what happened. My mom is on my dad hitting his back with the side of her fist. The knife come towards my face but skims it, leaving rose red blood on my cheek. My mom shrieking then is on the floor silent with a knife through her stomach. A puddle of blood leaks on the cream color carpet. My dad running out of the door at the sight. Police sirens are heard, and the ambulance is outside my house. I'm by my mom on the ground screaming at no one in general.

I'm soon at the hospital, my cheek is patched up, and the news leaks in. She's dead. My mom's dead. My dad killed my mom. Dad's in jail. Murder. Blood. Death. Jail.

* * *

><p>My aunt, she's the nicest person ever. She took me in when my dad went to jail. They made her sign a contract to take care of me until my dad is out of jail. That means 5 years of happiness. She always treated me like her own child because her own child is away in college. Her husband past away that year. She was like my second mother. 5 years of getting good food. I made a bunch of friends, and they were all from this nice neighborhood, not from the ghetto where I use 2 live at.<p>

My cousin soon graduated college, and I got to see her graduation. Back at my aunt's house, she would tell me stories about her life. Her stories were always interesting, but I couldn't tell her stories of my life that was that interesting. I loved her like a sister. But everything had to end.

* * *

><p>Soon the 5 years became over, and a new life lay ahead of me.<p>

The car honks outside, my dad is waiting for me. My legs shake, because leaving him meant a good life for me. Now that he's out from jail, I don't know if my life will be as good as it was the past years. Fear is in me.

The car just keeps honking, and I just keep ignoring. I ran to my aunt and gave her a big hug, and maybe the last hug. I hug my cousin too. Then after a couple minutes of saying bye, I picked up both of my suit cases. I was about to walk out the door when I realized I forgot something.

Quickly I ran up the carpeted stair case and into my former room and grabbed the mask. The masked covers the top half of the face and is a dark shade of blue. Gold lines the eyeholes and the right and left side. Feathers along the shades of green, purple, and blue sticks out beautifully at the two corners of the mask and jewels are placed orderly around the mask. It's beautiful, and it's the only thing I had left of my mother's. It was what my mother made in her art classes a few years back.

My dad is yelling now and honking at the same time. I ran down the stairs quickly and grabbed the two suitcases with the mask still in one of my hands.

The car isn't the same car my dad had when mother was still alive. It was a minivan. It looked new and it was black.

I carefully placed the mask in one of my suitcases before stuffing the cases in the trunk. I got into the minivan and closed the door.

My dad immediately yells at me, "Goddamit little girl, you're slow as sh-"

"Now, now honey. You said we were going to start over," said the strange lady in the front passenger seat.

I put my focus on my aunt's house with a tear down my cheeks before the minivan drove away with me, my dad, the strange lady, and the girl who sat next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry! hurry! review! the skittles r trying to eat me! oww! my finger! nw i cat typ wel! reviw!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. the skittles apparentlly were nice enough after their attack to bring me to the doctor. i thinkthey have finally come to their senses. So, here it is, *drumroll* chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: everyone has to do it, but no one wants to. i have to do it too, so i dont own the movie or story Cinderella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Place, New home, New Life<strong>

My dad changed a lot since 5 years ago. His black hair, now dirty blond. His eyes, not hazel, but green. He looks a lot stronger, like being in prison has put some muscles in his body. My dad looks like he's trying to start over, but with me being in the picture now, he won't be able to forget the past. I look like him even though he changed a lot. I feel bad, really bad, but I can't change the fact that I'm still his daughter.

"Hey, you there," says the girl who sat next to me. I come back to reality. "What are you still doing looking at the window? We're here!" She goes inside the house.

I took one look at the house and thought_ how did my dad afford to buy this house? Did he go off and steal the money?_ The house is like a mini mansion. As a matter of fact, all the houses in this neighborhood looked like mini mansions. The cold wind blew around me. I shiver in the wind.

It was very quiet here, and the scenery is different. The streets are cleaner than the neighborhood my aunt lives in and the house has a view of the river. Most of the houses have a garden filled with flowers and plants that screams beauty. Unbelievable.

I got my suit cases and went into the house. Luxurious furniture fills the whole living room. _Beautiful, _I thought. I walk over to the cream leathered couch and sat on it, both my suitcases on the floor. The flat screen TV catches my eyes. _So big yet so thin!_

I was about to get up and examine the flat screen TV (since I never saw one in real life), until I saw the girl grab my suitcases.

"Hey! No one said you could touch those!" I told her. I make a quick attempt to grab them back, but she holds them away from me just as quick and I clumsily trip over my foot while trying to get closer to her.

"Mother said that you won't need this," she says. _Was the strange lady her mother?_

The girl walks over to the large fire place in the back of the living room. _What is she doing? _Then I realize exactly what she's going to do. _No, she can't possibly that mean. _

"No!" I scream. I struggle to get up. Too late. As I'm half way up, she throws my two suit cases in the burning orange fire. It's the same fire that was in my dad's eyes, and it will be the same fire that will kill the last piece of my mother that I have. The mask is gone. I stay on the floor crying. My salty tears fall on the polished wooden floors. I look up at the girl.

"I may not know who you are, but I know you're the meanest person ever!" I screamed at her, "Why did you have to burn it?" I balled my hands into fists and look at the fire place. The suitcases crumble into smaller bits. My tears continue fall on the ground, and I don't stop them from falling.

"For your information, I'm Brenda, your step sister, if you're too stupid to figure that out already. And like I said before, you won't be needing it!" she says trying to keep her calmness. She starts to walk out of the room to what I think is the kitchen. Soon, she comes back with a rag.

"My mother said that you're supposed to be just another housemaid. So, if you still want to live here under this roof instead of out in the streets, then you better start acting like one." She throws me the rag.

"Wipe your tears from the floor," she said.

_A housemaid? What does dad think of it?_ Apparently, he doesn't think anything of it, because later, he's the one that comes up to my room with T-shirts a couple sizes too big and old pants and shorts that seemed old. He says," Hurry up and change so you can start making dinner, maid." _My name's Serenity or SerenKitty as you use to call me, when you were a caring dad. Not maid,_ I wanted to tell him. My dad walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was about 3. I was waiting for my dad to come home like I usually do. Looking out the living room windows, I saw it. I saw my dad's car headlights. I was excited as always. When the engine was turned off and my dad opened the front door, I ran over to him and was about to jump on him like I usually do, but this time he stopped me from jumping on him._

"_Now, who are you trying to jump on me like this? Where's my little daughter?" he says playfully. I apparently still had trouble talking, so this is what I said," I'm Serenkity, and I am your daughter."_

"_SerenKitty? My daughter's name is Serenity, not SerenKitty. So, excuse me, I need to go find my daughter," my dad says to me with a smile on his face. He starts walking away, so I grab his arm._

"_No! I am your daughter. I am Serenkity," I tell him._

"_Alright then SerenKitty," he said. Then, he turns around and gives me a big hug._

"_I love you daddy," I whisper in his ears._

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed I suddenly feel sad. I can't help feeling that my dad has put me behind him. I try to calm myself down by looking around the room to see if there is anything different.<p>

The room is small, so there's not much to see. There is no window at all. There's a tiny bathroom behind one of the pink and floral painted door. _Eww. I hate pink, _I think. Behind the other pink and floral painted door is my closet. The bed is in the back corner of the room, and there's a drawer next to the bed with a lamp on it that has some accessories in it. The walls and ceiling are painted pink, and the floor is carpeted white. As much as I hated this room, I don't think there'd be a chance my dad would let me switch my room.

I went into the bathroom and took a warm shower, before changing into the clothes my dad gave me. The faded orange T-shirt went down to my knees, and I wore white pants with it. I took a hair tie from the drawer and tied my hair in a bun, and went down stairs to the kitchen to make dinner.

I thought there were only four of us living in this house, so I decided to make four dishes of spaghetti and meatballs. It was my first time making it too, so it wasn't the best looking spaghetti and meatballs ever. The spaghetti was boiled for too long, so it turned out a little mushy. The meatballs seem to be undercooked. The sauce turned out to be too thick. I kept trying to fix the problems, only to find the problems worse. Brenda kept whining about how I was taking so long to cook dinner. For a quick second or too, I thought about the possibility of throwing a meatball at her face from the kitchen to the living room. _I would like to see her try this, _I thought. In the end, I quitted and made breakfast for dinner: scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I'm done!" I call out.

My dad, my stepmom, Brenda, another girl my age, 4 year old twins, and a 20 year old guy sat down at the table. They are all blonde and have green eyes. _So that is why the table is so long, _Ithought.

"Hey! Where's our food?" both of the twins say in unison, both annoyed.

The 20 year old guy just grabs my plate and asks, "Who's the girl?"

"Oh wow, breakfast for dinner? That's lame, really lame," says the other girl my age while crossing her arms.

"She's the new maid," Brenda answers the guy's question.

"She's young," the guy says.

My dad eats his plate like nothing is wrong. My stepmother looks furious. Not taking a bite out of her dinner yet.

"Just go make the freaking dinner already," she yells at me.

"Yes ma'am," I say, hoping it would make her calm down, but it only made her look more furious. _Well, it's not my fault that I only prepared four dishes for dinner._

I rushed when making more dinner, so, of course it didn't taste as good, but oh well i don't give a crap at the moment.

During dinner, I learned the twins' names are Brittney and Brett. The guy's name is Brandon. The girl my age is Brianna. _Stepmom must have been obsessed with names that begin with the letter B._ After dinner, I had to wash the dishes and clean the table, which took a good half an hour of my time. I tried to make the time go by faster by singing, but I only know one song, and singing it over and over was boring, and pointless.

I was about to walk up the stairs when my stepmother called me from the living room. She's drinking some red wine and snuggling in my dad's arms as they watch TV. Brenda's sitting on the arm chair to the side.

"Maid, go get the mail for me," she said.

I looked out the window of the living room. Almost pitch black out there since there were no streetlights in the neighborhood. The dark is another thing I hate, since I still half believe in ghosts.

I slowly crept outside, making sure there was no odd glow in the dark. It took a while for me to get use to the dark, but I got use to it. I could make out the outline of the mail box near the sidewalk. I planned to walk normally to the mailbox, grab the mail, and walk back inside the house. What really happened is I heard a whimper somewhere in the darkness, so I ran to the mailbox and ran back inside the house and slammed the door shut. Brenda snickers.

"What, you scared of the dark or something?" she asks.

"No!" I answered standing straight and tall to prove so, "why would someone like me be scared of the dark?"

I threw the stack of mail on the table in front of my stepmother. The stack spreads out on the table and I start for the stairs.

"Maid! Who do you think you are throwing the mail like that? You're not the queen of England!" she yelled.

_You're not either, so quit treating me like I'm dog crap,_ I thought. I turn around to face her and force a smile.

"Yes ma'am," I said while biting on my teeth down real hard.

"Stop calling me ma'am!" she yells at me. _GOD!_

"Then what should I call you?" I said losing my smile.

"Lady Bella."

"Yes lady Bella," I answered in return. When I turned around and started for the stairs once again, I caught a glimpse of one of the envelopes that say, _To the parent or guardian of Serenity Coltheart and Brenda Coltheart. _Immediately, I turn around in surprise. _Why would one of the envelopes have my name on it? _I thought. I grab the envelope from the table so hopefully; no one would read it before I did. I remember my manners, so I face my stepmother.

"Lady Bella, may I take a look at this envelope?" I say waving it in my hands.

"You already looked at it, so give it back," she says, shuffling through the other envelopes.

"Please," I said in my most begging voice.

"Whatever. I don't even give a damn," she says, still shuffling through the other envelopes. _Yes!_

I open the envelope and take out the paper inside. I unfold the paper. The title was what caught my eye. It says, _Reminder: Adina High school will start on September 8 for the students Serenity Coltheart and Brenda Coltheart._

* * *

><p><strong>It is boring i know, but the skittles hate me, and i'm hungry for some skittles, so review! (S)(S)(S)(S)(S) Taste the Rainbow!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the story. I was lazy to write the whole summer.**

**Skittles: Boo!**

**Me: Shut up Skittles! The Skittles were actually nice to me over the summer, I don't know what happened...**

**Skittles: We hate you!**

**Me: So as i was saying...! :(**

**Skittles: You suck! *throws the computer mouse at me***

**Me: Owwww! :( Onward with the story!**

**Skittles: *throws computer chair at me***

**Me: *running* Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**Disclaimer: Why don't the Skittles ever tell you that you suck! :( I don't own Cinderella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: No more maid work!<strong>

I stood there part happy, part dumbfounded. _This could not be happening_, I thought, _I thought I was going to do maid work forever._ I turned to them and waved the letter in their faces with a smile.

"How come I'm going to school?" I asked. Bella turned to me and stared at the letter in my hands. She made a grab for it. When she finished reading the letter, she looked at my dad and smiled falsely.

"Honey. I thought we had a talk about this," Bella said waving the letter. My dad grabbed the letter and took look at it himself. As he was reading, the weirdest thing happened; I caught a glance of him winking at me, which made me flinch.

"Never mind about this," Bella took the letter and ripped it up into small pieces and says to me, "You won't be going."

"But I just can't quit school!" I yelled at her with anger.

"Just think about it as being absent for the whole school year," Bella tells me than throws the pieces of paper at me. I ball my hands up into fists. "Clean that up," Bella orders me then returns her attention to dad. I gathered all my courage and yell out, "No!" I ran upstairs not daring to look back. I ran into my crappy room, slammed the door, slumped down on my bed and burst into tears. I felt tired, mad, and sad at the same time. I couldn't escape the life I was living, and I couldn't escape the fact that I might be a maid forever who is trapped in a world in which I have no friends or family that treats me kindly. Then I heard the click sound of the lock on the door. My eyes widen and stared at the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said as I ran to the door. I grabbed the door knob, only there wasn't any. I slammed the door with my fists with tears in my eyes. When I've given up, I sat down on the floor, back on the door.

"There's no use Serenity. Bella will never let you go to school no matter what you do, and the door will never open," I told myself. I looked at the pile of clothes still on my bed.

"Well," I said to myself wiping my tears, "while I'm stuck in here, I could at least do something." I started digging in the drawer for any pair of scissors. I found an old pair and brought it to my bed. I grabbed a random t-shirt which turned out to be light blue. I started to cut through the fabric of the t-shirt with the scissors. A familiar tingly feeling returns to my eyes. I don't know why, but my eyes tingle every time I seem to be doing some work of art, and what I was doing was a work of art.

A couple minutes later, my eyes stop tingling, and the t-shirt is now a tank top with large ruffles outlining the top of it. Pretty. I've always liked doing crafts like this. I think I might have gotten it from my mother. If only she was here now to see the horror, but sadly she can't.

I hug the tank top tightly in my arms and lay down on my side, on the floor. So, what if I lay on the floor, because it's not like they would care if I slept on the floor or not, since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't. I bet they would be so happy to see me on the floor like this, because apparently, they love making my life miserable. I hate my freaking life.

_Dreaming_

_I see colors all around me. It's like a rainbow, but it's more like bright colorful lights. It's so weird because it seems like I can see tiny people in those lights flying around with little wings. A water color light comes close to me, but the closer it comes to me, it looks more and more like a bubble. I walk closer to it and try to reach my hands out, but then I quickly retreat. I could have popped the bubble, but I decided to see what would happen. _

_The bubble is now inches from my face, and I can't help but see what's inside it. It was my dad. He looked like his regular self with his black hair and hazel eyes. He was trapped in the bubble. I went and made a grab for the bubble, but I should have known better. The bubble popped leaving my hands wet. I stare at my hands. Then I suddenly felt the atmosphere change. When I looked around me, the colorful light started spinning, and it started to seem like the colorful lights itself were puzzle pieces putting itself together. The image soon became clearer. It was the incident that happened 5 years ago, the day my dad killed my mom._

_I reached for the image in front of me and the image absorbs me. Suddenly, I can see the incident from a different point of view. I see myself watching SpongeBob and my parents arguing. I didn't want to see this day over, but I'm not in control of my dreams. _

_Besides me, my other self, and my parents, I felt another person's present. I looked around the living room and something caught my eyes. Out the living room window, I see a lady covered in a black hood, with a greedy face. She seems so familiar. That's when it hit me. The lady in the black hood was Bella._

_Dream Ended_

I woke up with a stumble, sweating. I couldn't tell if it was morning yet. I rub my tired eyes, got up and went to my bathroom. I look in the mirror and my water colored eyes looks worn out from crying, and my straight black hair is nowhere near straight. I wash my face and then threw my clothes of and jump in the shower. When I turned the handle all the way to hot water, only freezing water shoots out of the shower. That sucks. I stare at the shower faucet as the cold water showers me, like it would magically turn the water into warm water. Suddenly the water stops pouring down on me. Just great. I was about ready to get out of the shower when the water came back on. I look at the water mysteriously then felt the water. It was delightfully warm, and I was amazed. It was like magic, but I didn't think of that too much because now I have warm water, so I take a long long shower.

It felt like I took an hour's worth of a shower, since the bathroom was foggy when I got out and my fingers are covered in wrinkles. Oh well, it was worth it.

I decided to where this yellow colored t-shirt and white shorts. I took a comb from the drawer in my room and brush my still wet hair. The minute I brush my hair the first time with the comb, I knew it was a cheap comb. On my first brush, one of the comb's teeth broke. The second time I brushed my hair, another tooth broke. By the time I finished brushing, the comb only had about 4 teeth left. My hair had dried, too. On my way to the bathroom, I heard Bella's voice.

"Maid, get down here!" Bella yells.

"All right!" I yelled back, since she deserves it. I quickly brush my teeth and walk downstairs into the kitchen where the "witch" is standing drinking lemonade in a glass cup.

"What?" I said, not giving a damn about being polite. Bella finishes drinking and then throws the glass cup on the floor in front of me. I back up, buts step on a small piece of glass. I wince in pain.

"Don't ever act like you don't give a shit, because you know I don't. Be polite to your elders," she says nastily. "Now clean that mess up and here is twenty dollars," she hands me the twenty dollar bill, "go to the store and by some spaghetti and meatballs, because you're making some tonight."

I clean up the mess, and go to my room and take the piece of class out of my foot. Then I cleaned up my wound and placed a band aid I found in Bella's room on my wound. I went down stairs. Near the door, I see a shoe racket and out of all the nice looking shoes, I spotted a dirty looking worn out shoe and knew immediately it was suppose to be for me. I placed it on and walked outside. I see Brandon in a mustang in which I guess is his. He gets out of his car and walk towards me. I keep walking like I never saw him.

"Hey, why you keep walking?" he asks.

"Hey, why are you talking to me?" I ask. He runs and catches up to me. I don't stop walking.

"So, maybe we could get to know each other a little better sometime," he says trying to get close until his arm is touching my arm. _Too close,_ I think. I stop in the middle of the street with him.

"Why don't you get away from me and go back to your weird family because I'm NOT INTERESTED!" I yell at him. He backs up and puts his hands up in the air like he's innocent and runs into his house.

I walk and then take random turns. When I give up finding a store, I ask an elder lady sitting on the steps of her porch.

"Just keep going the direction you're going and the turn right on Porter Street. You'll find a Wal-Mart there," she tells me.

"Thank you," I say and wave goodbye. She smiles at me oddly. I walk and then stop and look back at where she was sitting, and the elder lady is gone. Confused, I walk to Wal-Mart.

As I pass the school supplies aisle, I had an idea. I grabbed a notebook, a pencil and a tote bag. _Bella wouldn't notice a few missing bucks,_ I thought. I went to the food aisle and grabbed a couple of instant spaghetti and meatball packs. When I calculated how much money I needed, I didn't have enough. I thought I could somehow sneak out of the house and escape the work of a maid by going to school, but now I can't. My frustration knocked down a couple of cans. I placed the stuff in my hands down and picked up the cans.

I walked back to the school supplies aisle and placed the school stuff back. I walked to the check out place, the clerk scanned the items and I handed the clerk the bill.

"This is a hundred dollar bill, you sure you want to pay with this?" The clerk says probably thinking where a 17 year old would ever get a hundred dollar bill.

"Hold on!" I said surprised myself. I went back to the school supplies aisle and grabbed a couple of books, pencils, pens, and the tote bag. I also went to the shoes aisle and grabbed cute flats my size and went back to the clerk. I handed him all the stuff in my hands. He scans all the items, and hands me the bags and change. I took them happily, said thanks, and ran back to Bella's house.

Leaving my stuff outside in the bush, I walk inside with the change and the spaghettis and meatballs. I placed the spaghettis and meatballs in the fridge and handed Bella the change.

"Where'd you get all this money?" she asks curiously.

"I don't know, Lady Bella," I say because I honestly don't. She studies me.

"Go out and clean the mess the dog made," she orders. I smile since I now have a way to retrieve my stuff from the bush. I go get the cleaning supplies in the kitchen and cleaned the mess. I took my stuff from the bush when I finished, snuck through the back door, went up stairs and threw my stuff in the closet of my room. I stuck out through the backdoor again and threw the trash in the garbage can outside. Then I went through the front door and putted away the cleaning supplies. Luckily no one seems to notice what I just did.

Time passed, and seven forty-five came around. Every one ate the breakfast I quickly made for them and left the house to go to work, school, or preschool, except for Bella. She gave me a long list of chores to do, then, I made sure she left at eight.

When Bella left, I packed my tote bag with the school supplies, slipped on my blue tank top I made yesterday and wore my flats. I placed the list of chores on my drawer and headed out the front door. I get directions from random people and made it to school the exact time the bell rung. The high school looks big on my first glance, but I don't have time to check out what the school actually looks like. I just held on to the strap of my tote bag, took a deep breath and begin to walk through the main doors of the school. _Here goes senior year of highschool._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OK, so now i'm hiding in a closet, since apparently, the skittles some how got hype off of popcorn.<strong>

**Skittles: *bangs on closet door***

**Me: They found me! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good skittles. Good skittles. I'm trying to train them. i went online ad search how to train pets. yes, i consider them as my pets.  
>I think this is really going to work out. I thank the internet, it is very useful.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Why? Why God, why? i do not own Cinderella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Floods of students try to get into their designated classes before they are considered late. After a couple minutes, only the bold and tough ones roam the hallways. In my last school, that didn't happen.

Almost everyone seemed to be out in the hallways. No one wanted to get to class, and that included me. Only the kids who only think about their education seemed to be in class. So every day, the principal would walk in the hallways with a professional demeanor. In her hands behold a stack of paper, and that stack could only mean one thing, someone is getting suspended. Everyone rushes to get to class before they receive anything from the principal. I rush to class, too. Of course there are one or two ignorant people who don't get to class, and they next thing you know, you never hear of them again. This year, I have a motivation of not being a maid for Bella, so I'm starting fresh. Plus, I don't want to my secret to be discovered by her, who knows what she's capable of.

I walk down the hallways, passing multiple lockers, trying to find my way to the main office. I try to ignore the continuous stares from people who you can obviously tell their bullies by the way they stare at you. One of the bullies seemed odd, because her stare was pure hatred. I couldn't help but stare at the ground while walking past her. There are occasional noises like gum popping from someone's mouth, the rhythmic tapping of a foot, or the slamming sound of a locker door closing. These noises are interrupted by the sound of someone squealing in fear. My curiosity got the best of me, so I tried to locate the sound.

As I turn at a corner, I see a young girl, her back on a locker, at the mercy of a larger person in which I couldn't tell if the person was a girl or a boy. Her clothes seemed like something a boy would wear, but the outline of her body suggests she's a girl. I walk straight up to them without even thinking twice.

Yesterday, I've been crying a lot, and there has been many emotional conflicts going on with me. That wasn't my regular tough self. Today I putted that all behind, and am now standing in front of a bully I don't know protecting someone else I don't know. That takes a lot of courage out of me. I try to make myself look tough in front of the bully, but it's kind of hard when you are being stared down, and all you can think about is trying not to pee in your pants. I try to forget about that and just try to stare up on the bully, since she's taller than me.

"I suggest you to get out of my way before you get into a situation like her," the bully says, nodding at the girl.

"Wow," I say trying to keep the bully's attention away from the girl behind me, "I didn't think bullies had such a big vocabulary." I knew what was coming next right before it even happened. The bully grabs me by the tank top, pulls me away from the girl and slams me into the lockers with her hands still grabbing my tank top. I was prepared, so my head didn't slam into the lockers that hard, but pain still shoots up my back. I try to keep my cool.

"Watch your mouth, because if you ever talk like that to me again, you won't even be able to talk," she says with hatred in her voice. She pulls me again, close to her, forcing me to look into her unnaturally dark eyes. Then she lets go of my shirt with a little shove and stomps away like someone made a fool out of her, which in reality, she was made a fool of. I turn to the girl.

"How the heck does everyone deal with her?" I asked. She tries to stand tall again.

"We don't," she said, "we just stay out of her way as much as possible."

"Apparently you didn't," I said.

"Apparently, I did. I just happen to be one of the random people she picks on today," she said and straightens her glasses. I got a look at the girl. She has a cute small nose with large eyes in a shade of green that I have never seen in anyone's eyes, and auburn curly hair with glasses that make her look geeky. If I was just randomly walking in the street and saw her, I would have thought she was still in elementary school.

"Really?" I asked making a face. The expression I made must had looked funny because immediately after I made the face, she giggles and tries to hide it with her hands.

"What are you laughing at," I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing," she says, still laughing. We walk side by side in no exact destination.

"Serenity," I say.

"No, my name's Abigail," she says.

"I'm trying to tell you that my name is Serenity," I say.

"Ohhh," she says exaggerating it a lot, "Hi Serenity, I'm Abigail."

"I know," I sigh, "Hey Abigail." We continue walking and then I remember.

"Do you know where the office is?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says like she knows everything, which by the looks of it, she seems like she does, "just go straight up stairs to the second floor, turn right….."

"I expected you to be here earlier, but this will have to do," Principal Rodgers says sternly. I sit in the comfortable cushioned chair, fiddling with my fingers. He places some papers on in front of me and spreads them out.

"I need you to sign here to make your transfer official," he offers me a pen and points to the spot. I take the pen and look straight at him thinking this over. He looks so professional with his combed brown hair and suit and tie. _I have no regrets, _I thought. I sign the papers.

"Here are your classes," he says handing me one of the papers in front of me and then hands me the last papers in front of me, "and here is the schools lunch for the month, your locker combination, and your locker number is 203b." I take them and politely said thank you. Principal Rodgers stands up from his chair and holds out his hands. I grab it and use it to stand up. He almost loses his balance, but in the end, I'm standing and he's straightening his suit and tie.

"I'm sorry," I say apologetically, "I just thought you were—"

"Its fine, I'm alright," he says. He holds out his hand and tries again. I hold his hand and he shakes it roughly. His hands felt like steel. Then he takes his other hand and holds my hand with both of his hands.

"Now you're officially an Adina student," he smiles still shaking my hands. I smile back and he lets go of my hand. I grab my tote bag, and walk out of his office.

_Locker number 200b, Locker number 201b, Locker number 202b, _I thought, as I walked pass the different locker numbers.

"Locker number 203b," I said aloud as I finally found it. It looked like it was brand new, not like some of the lockers that were half broken, had graffiti on it, or it had ketchup on it (disgusting). Apparently, the previous person who used this locker was never bothered by anyone. The locker is code accessed, so I entered in the code the principal gave me. The screen said access granted in green, so I opened my locker with a click.

My schedule said my first class was Geometry in room 309, which would probably be on the third floor. I grabbed the purple notebook and a couple of pencils from my tote bag and dumped the bag in my locker. I closed my locker door and the sound of it closing rang throughout the quiet hallways. Then, I ran up to the 3rd floor to room 309.

I counted the room numbers aloud as I ran pass them, not looking back. Then I saw it, room 309. The door was open, and I skid to a stop when I got there, so one of my pencils fell to the ground in front of me. I placed everything in my hands down and rested both my hands on my both of my knees breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Umm, miss, what is your name?" I hear the teacher ask in what I recall a British accent. _I always wanted a British accent,_ I thought. I hold my index finger out to signal her to wait. When I finish catching my breath, I pick up my stuff and look at the teacher.

"My name is Serenity Coltheart. I'm a new transfer student," I tell her with a smile and a slight shrug. I notice everyone's eyes are on me.

"Well then, take a seat," she says motioning to the classroom. I see Abigail in the back of the room looking at me and patting a seat next to her. I notice the tables are set in three rows, and there are two seats at each table facing the front. People's eyes follow me as I walk to the seat Abigail has for me, I just smile at them like nothing's wrong with them staring at me. I take my seat next to Abigail, and place my stuff to the side.

"Why is everyone staring at me," I whisper to her.

"They think your pretty," she whispers back," the ones who aren't staring are jealous of you." I nod showing I understand. I hear a tapping noise coming from up front, and look in the front to see that the teacher is tapping the board with a pointing stick. In my last school, none of the teachers used a pointing stick. It was forbidden by the principal because some teachers my use it to abuse the students.

"Now class, look up here," she says. "My name is Ms. Teranook." She points to the board where her name is written sloppily. A couple immature people giggle at the name. She doesn't notice them.

"Today we will be taking a pretest to see what you already know, it will probably take us whole class," she says enthusiastically to put some enthusiasm into at least some of her students, but all she got in return was a bunch of sighs. "Come on class, be enthusiastic!" she yells at us and hits the edge of her desk with her pointer. That got everyone to be wide awake.

"Yay!" most of the class said boringly, trying to make an effort of being enthusiastic.

"Good," Ms Teranook says happily. On her desk is a stack of packets. She puts her pointer down on the desk and takes the entire stack and hands out a packet to each person. When she gets to me, she places a packet in front of me. I lifted it up and showed Abigail the packet.

"This is thick!" I whispered to her. She nods in agreement. I place the packet down.

The packet was probably at least 10 sheets of paper and 5 questions each page. _How am I going to get this done in the period? _I thought. Ms. Teranook walks to the front of the classroom and faces the class.

"You may begin," she says. I pick up my pencil and look at the first question. The first question asks:

_What is the area of this irregularly shaped object?_

_Heck. How am I supposed to know? _I thought. The shape looks like a triangle put together with a circle and a 4 sided shape. I struggle for at least 15 minutes. That's when I got it. You're supposed to divide the shape into shapes you know of and find the area of those shapes. When done, you add all the areas of the shapes together. I circled B for the question.

Around my 15 question, I hear Ms. Teranook say, "You have five more minutes to finish your test." _I'm starting to hate British accents now_, I thought, getting annoyed. I begin to rush through the test, circling random answers, and madly flipping through the pages. I can feel Abigail's eyes on me. Then, the bell rings, and I'm breathing heavily with a bead of sweat running down my face. I see Ms. Teranook standing at the door. She says, "Hand me your pretest before you go out the door, you will have your results by tomorrow."

We all hand the pretest in and walked out the door. Abigail followed me.

"That pretest was pretty easy; I don't know why we had to take it," she says.

"I don't know about that. I thought it was pretty hard," I tell her back, "you saw me, I was sweating," She giggles.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny when you madly flipped through the pages," she said still giggling.

"That was not funny," I said and then playfully push her. I walk down to the second floor towards my locker. Abigail still follows me.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked, "Why don't you go to your own locker?"

"Actually, I thought you were following me. My locker number is 202b," she said.

"Really?" I said surprised, "My locker number is 203b." I think back to when I was counting the locker numbers. Her locker was a bashed up looking one. I feel bad.

"Yay! Were locker neighbors!" she said jumping up and down happily like a little girl. _She looks so happy though_, I thought. I smile.

When we get to our lockers, I punch in the code, open my locker, and dump my notebook (which I never used) and pencils in my bag. I grabbed a red color notebook and a couple of pens. As I close my locker, Abigail asks, "So what classes do you have?" we compare our schedules and found that we have Algebra 1 (after lunch), Chemistry (after lunch), and Geometry together.

"Well then, see you at lunch," she says and walks in the opposite direction as me.

In my next two classes, there was a same routine going. Me walking in class, people staring at me, us taking a pretest, and me failing to finish. When lunch came by, I happily walk out of class to my locker.

I open my locker and dumped the stuff in my hands in my bag. I close my locker door, and begin to walk straight to the lunch room until I see Brenda who had just turn the corner, looking straight at me.

* * *

><p><strong>genie4ever13: down skittles down. No! thats not what your suppose to do!<strong>

**Skittles: GRRRRRRR!**

**genie4ever13: (scared) ok, ok, here's your treat. don't hurt me! (throws treat at skittles).**

**Skittles: (Jumps on me)**

**genie4ever13: Ahhhhhhh!**

**Narrorator: the quote of the day is "You can never train a skittle" (S)(S)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok so I'm so sorry for never updating...i have to admit that i get lazy..alot..but here it is...**

**(someone knocks on the door)**

**Me: Coming! (opens door)**

**William: hi!**

**Me: oh hi...people..this is William (gestures to him) ..i forgot he was coming over, but yeah, he's here to help me with the skittles problem. Thanks for coming William..and you brought food :)**

**William: kk, so where are they?**

**Me: They're over there at the computer.**

**William: Your not coming?**

**Me: Nahh, i think i should stay back here.**

**William: ok...well..the trick when it comes to pets is feeding them the most expensive food...therefore they'll appreciate you more...i brought some of the food from the buffet the other day.. (moves closer to skittles with food)**

**Skittles: Grrrrr!**

**Me: i don't think you should...**

**William: don't worry...i had a ton of pets before, i know how to handle this( hands skittles the food)**

**Skittles: GRRRRRRRRR! :(**

**Me: yeah..i think i should get a head start(runs away)**

**Skittles: (barks and is ready to jump william)**

**Me: run William, run!**

** William: I'm running! (drops food and run)**

**Disclaimer: Nope..i don't own the actual Cinderella story or movie**

**Note: if some words are italicized without an i thought at the beginning or the end...it still is what Serenity is thinking in her head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Caught<strong>

I felt like the world spun, literally as I had my back to the side of the set of lockers. Brenda probably saw me (because I'm pretty sure she did), but just in case she didn't I had dove to the side of a set of lockers. Now I stood there taking as many breaths as I can trying to slow down the musical beat of my heart and to try to calm myself down. The fact that I was stupid and careless enough to forget that Brenda goes to the same school as me irritated me. How could I have been so naïve? Suddenly, I was furious at myself. I banged the side of my fist against the locker.

Lost in my little world of being angry at myself, I took notice that I forgot that I was wasting my lunchtime. I also noticed that Brenda didn't come after me like I thought she would have. That put my mind to ease for a while.

To be sure Brenda wasn't anywhere nearby; I poked my head out from the side of the lockers and checked the direction I saw Brenda coming from to see if there was any signs of her there and then checked the other direction too. _What a relief,_ I thought. I walked casually toward the lunchroom listening to the beautiful sound of my stomach rumbling. I could smell the fresh scent of apple pie coming from the lunchroom. _Yumm!_

Apparently, there was no pie for lunch. Such a sad thought. There was unfortunately, dried out corn, watery milk, and mushy fried chicken. Nothing good there. As I passed by a trashcan, I carelessly dumped the tray with food into it. I walked around the lunchroom with my arms around myself.

"Seren, over here," a voice shouted over the loud lunchroom. I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Abigail waving with both hands, trying to get my attention. "Over here Seren!" I brightened up. I stopped holding myself and jogged, but slightly slow (so I don't look too desperate) over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really save you a seat, but I guess you can take Brandon's seat since he's not here today," Abigail said and gestured to the empty seat across from her. I mouthed thanks to her and walked over to the empty seat, taking it.

"So, you've probably noticed the nasty food here, huh?" the guy sitting to the left if me asked, waving his sandwich at the spot on the table in front of me where my lunch should have been… if I haven't thrown it away. I examined him. He was an average guy with glasses and neatly cut hair and an average built body. His eyes are a natural hazel color.

"Who couldn't have noticed?" I responded.

"Hey, hey! I don't know where you guys came from, but I know one thing. You guys have no taste at all! I would've asked for seconds. This food is great! You know that children-" a geeky looking guy sitting at the end of the table says gobbling down his food but was cut off by a girl that seemed to wear just too much make up sitting next to Abigail.

"Alright, alright, we all understand, right? You don't have to go on and on with a speech over the school's tasty lunch," she says sarcastically. We all laughed.

With all the fun, I had almost forgotten how hungry I was. I put my arms around my stomach as it growls loudly. I felt embarrassed for having that moment.

"Here take it," Abigail said holding out a something wrapped in aluminum foil at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's my lunch, a sandwich."

"Oh, no thanks, I don't want it. It's your lunch anyways, so you shouldn't give it to me," I said, pushing the sandwich away from me, yet my stomach still growled really loud. Abigail laughed.

"By the looks of it, I mean the sound of it, you will need this more than me," Abigail said.

"You don't have to, really. I don't need it," I told her, shaking my head and waving my hands, emphasizing I really didn't need it.

"Don't worry about me, you should care for yourself more," she said urging the sandwich at me, "and besides, I already had lunch. I bought two lunches today to school, one for me and the other one for the bully you saw. Thanks to you, I have two lunches. You can have this in appreciation for stopping that bully. Thanks!"

She was so kind I didn't know what to say. I still felt like it was wrong to take her lunch for my selfish hungry ways. But the aroma of the sandwich was unbelievably mouthwatering this particular day, so hunger won, and I took the sandwich with happiness and thanked her. I'm glad to have her as a friend, even if we just met. It's glad to know there are people out there who are willing to befriend you, even though you know nothing about them and they know nothing about you, they rely on their guts and will of kindness. I smiled at her showing how much she made me happy.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. It was sad to think it was over since lunch was so much fun. My next class had to be prep, which unfortunately was gym. I hated gym with all my guts, because I was bad at anything dealing with sports.

In the locker room, I saw the girls changing into their shorts, unembarrassed that their changing in front of each other. They talked like everything was normal. I felt jealous for not being as uncomfortable as me when it comes to changing in front of people even though we're the same gender. I hugged on my shorts and went into one of the shower to change instead.

There was laughter and chit chat while a little arguing came along and soon I was almost done changing. The light turned off as I attempted to tie the string on my shorts. It startled me and I stumbled in the shower. This was not fun at all. I started shivering of fright from the darkness and the fact that I felt no one's present in the locker room. I got out the shower and felt the walls for any light switch that would stop the darkness from suffocating me. The wall changed from rough to smooth and that gave me the thought that this may be the door that leads out. Almost immediately, I felt the door handle and gave it a pull. It didn't work, so I pushed it instead. That didn't work either. After a couple of seconds of pulling and pushing, I realized the door was locked from the outside. This darkness seemed to hurt me somehow, making me feel more fear. I banged my fist hard and screamed for someone to hear me, but it was useless with the noise going on the other side of the door. That still didn't stop me though. I kept banging until my fist hurt and my hand grew numb, and possibly red, but I couldn't see that.

I started pacing back and forth, trying to find a solution, but everything came back to being scared of the dark and feeling useless. My foot slipped on something wet and I fell with a groan. Somehow, my ankle twisted and there was immediate pain. Attempting to stand was useless. Thoughts just filled my head instead. Somehow, this reminds me of yesterday, being locked in my room with an injured leg. Such similar situations! But this is worse, since I'm stuck in the dark. I rubbed my ankle, easing away the pain.

Something clicked and the bright light shown into the room, blinding me. I raised my hand out blocking the light from my eyes. I smiled. Finally, someone came.

"Is anyone in there?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Over here!" my voice weak.

She switched on the light and for the first time, I noticed I was sitting in the middle of the locker room and there at the door was the gym teacher.

"Oh my God! Are you ok? Your eyes are red and…" she said. _When did I cry? I don't remember that._

"Just let me help you up," the coach said. Her voice was soothing and kind. That was nice of her.

We walked out of the locker room, and I saw that there was no one in the gym. I started to limp and the coach noticed almost right away. She led me out of the gym towards the office.

"Why are we going to the office?" I asked, "I don't want to go to the office." It would be all over for me if my stepmother found out about me going to school. My hard work would be gone.

"Relax," the coach said, her voice soothing and sweet, "we are heading to the nurse's office, it apparently is around the corner from the main office." I let out a long sigh. The coach looked at me as if I did something weird.

"I was just trying to hold in the pain," I explained to her.

People around me walking in the hall noticed me and started staring. I knew why. It was because I was with the coach, an adult in the school.

"I'm fine," I said releasing her grip from my arm.

"Ohh, ok," she said seeming to understand my thoughts immediately. We continued to the nurse's office.

The nurse's office was fairly big, spacious. There were a lot of posters on the wall about eating right and posters of body parts and how to take care of your body, as expected a nurse's office would have. The nurse was plump and short. In a way, she resembles the room, big, spacious. _Way to go nurse for expressing the thought of being healthy_. She looked at me through her glasses from her desk.

"She seems to have something wrong with her ankle," the coach explained.

"Mhmm," the nurse said, "I noticed."

"I'll leave her here with you," the coach said. She leaves the room and goes to who knows where. Probably the gym.

"Sit," the nurse said in a demanding voice eyeing at the chair in front of her desk.

I sat in the chair as comfortably as I could.

"Take off the shoe of the foot that hurts," she said, with the demanding voice again. I hated that since she is a nurse, she is suppose to be doing this to make it less labor for me._ Lazy_. It is not like I have a choice, though because I don't want to get in trouble. So, I took off my shoe and watched her press her fingers areas around my ankle, watching at any expressions I make with my face. I bit my lip the whole time with the same expression, so I don't know if she got any good result from watching my face. She typed things in her laptop after every time she touched my ankle. I didn't notice the laptop there before.

"I think you may have sprang your ankle, but let's send you to the hospital to make sure," she said confirming the results. She reached for the old fashioned phone on her desk.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I told her.

"Ok," she said without a second thought. She shrugged her shoulder. That's all she said. There was no "you sure?" or "you ok with that?". She just simply said "Ok". I dislike her, but I don't blame her. I didn't know what to do next, so I just pushed the chair out and got up, ready to leave.

"You should get an ice bag from the fridge while you're at it so that it might help with your ankle. It's in the fridge," the nurse said with somewhat concern. The way she said it surprised me so much. It's was as if she actually cared. It reminded me of when my mom was still around. She always told me to find the good in people because everyone is not a bad person…they just might be on the outside, but on the inside there is always a spark of something good. She used to always say that, and I use to be annoyed at it because of how much she said it but now, I miss it a lot.

"Thanks," I said. I walked to the fridge in the corner of the room and opened the freezer part of it, grabbing a bag of ice. I walked to the door and began to walk out.

"Stay here. It will be better for your ankle, you'll be excused, don't worry," the nurse said. _So, she isn't a really bad person._

And that's what I did. I stayed there for nearly the whole day waiting and watching the clock with the ice bag on my ankle. It was so boring in here.

Right before the bell would ring, I told the nurse that I would leave. I had to get home before anyone else did so I didn't risk the chance of being caught. It was already pretty later than I intended to leave, so I had to rush, limping or not. I ended limping pretty quickly, and was kind of good at limping too. I limped to my locker and just grabbed my stuff.

I watched the clock click and the seconds seemed to pass by faster as I rushed to get out of the school. Before I got through the door, I heard someone call my name.

"Serenity!"

I made a quick turn around and was surprised to see that it was Abigail. A smile spread across my face the same time a smile spread across her face.

"You weren't going to wait for me?" she said, her mood changing lightning speed. It made me feel happy she said that. I didn't think that we were even close enough as friends for me to walk home with me. _Did she even think of me as a friend? It would be nice though for her to think such kind thoughts._ We just met each other today, anyways.

"Of course I would wait for you, what do you think? That I'm just going to ditch you?" I replied to her question. Her smile returned.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly. I shook my head finally coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I can't," my smile turning into a frown. I wanted so much to be her friend, but if I wanted to see her more, then I cannot mess up and get caught._ I hope she still is my friend after this._

"It has nothing to do with our friendship," I said wondering if the word friendship was the correct term to use between me and her, "I'll tell you one day." I added a smile just to make sure she can believe and looked into her strange green colored eyes. _Weird how I never noticed that odd green in her eyes._

She nodded and smiled understandingly.

"Hold on," she said and then reached into her book bag for something. She pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen, placing the paper on her knee and scribbling something on it with her pen. She gave it to me. It had numbers and dashes on it. _Her cell phone number._

"Just in case," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said. _Just in case what? What did she mean by just in case?_

"Bye!" she said running off, waving her hands.

"Bye!" I said back to her. _I'm so happy!_ I thought holding the piece of paper in my hands watching her run away. _What am I still doing here? I should go._

I finally got out the school and made it onto the sidewalk. I looked both ways before crossing the street. There were a couple of honks here and there when I tried to cross the street because I took a while limping._ Some people are just impatient._

As I was about to turn and walk into the yard of the house, I saw someone from the corner of my eye just for a split second before it happened. That person crashed into me and we both fell hard as a rock on the sidewalk.

"Crap," I said with a shaky voice ready for the pain in my leg to come, and it did. There was no way to describe it, but I didn't want to be weak anymore, so I sucked it up and got up.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No it was my fault," the guy said and I looked at him for the first time. He had already got up and dusted himself up, "I'm sorry." He was around my age, I think, and I thought he was kind of cute. I nodded at him, accepting his apology.

"It's kk," I said putting on a smile for him to believe me. Then I walked towards the house like nothing happened.

"Wait," he said looking back and forth from me and the house, "you live there?"

"Yupp," I said.

"Oh, I live right there," he said pointing to the house right next to my house. The yard and both the houses were separated by a white picket fence.

"That's cool," I said simply, "guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you around too." He smiled an odd but cute smile. _He was nice. Lucky he's my neighbor_. Talking to him made me totally forget about my injured leg.

I walked to the door and was about to turn the knob when I thought of something; I forgot about house keys. I remembered locking the door, but forgot about keys. Even though I knew this fact, I knew I should at least try the door knob. I put my hands on the door knob and turned. There was a click as the door knob turned with ease. I was surprised and thought, _maybe I forgot about locking the door_. I shrugged it off like it was nothing and went through the door. Oh how wrong I was to shrug it off like that.

When I got inside and placed the tote bag down, I felt a presence of people in the room. As I looked up from placing my tote bag down, I saw her, or should I say them. There they were sitting on the couch looking at me, my stepmom and Brenda. My step mom had her hands crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Sit," she said demandingly. I watched the evil smirk come across Brenda's face and knew what had happened and what was about to happen. _Stupid, stupid me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Long time no see. Even though I don't know most of you guys, and never saw any of you guys before XD. **

**I Love any of you guys who read my story. And the other people who don't, skittles don't like you.**

**Even though i haven't been posting up new chapters, i promise you guys i still check on how many people read it.**

**Make sure to review, it only takes a few seconds. The more reviews, the more motivated i am to post chapters.**

**School is starting, and for some reason when school starts, i decide to post chapters more often. **

**I'm hoping to post a new chapter next week.. enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Uh oh!<p>

I felt frozen as her blue icy eyes dug deep holes into mine. Her eyes opened up the feeling of fear inside of me, making me bare scars that may never disappear. How could I have been so naïve and stupid? I should have planned everything out before going for it, but as always, I am the one to rush things, jumping straight into a problem that I can't get out of. I can't help though at the fact that I get excited to quickly and lose hope and give up just as quick. Right now, I'm on the edge of hopelessness.

She waits for me to respond to her demand, but I can't. I was frozen in thoughts that lead to the ending of the happiness I ever had in my life and how my bright future is currently slipping away from my fingertips.

Then, she did something I never expected she would ever dare to do to me. She got up, came charging over to me like an untamed monster, grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me down on the couch twisting my injured ankle on the way. I watched the maniac that overcame her.

"You stupid girl! You really are a dumb girl! Can't even follow the simplest directions! Always messing things up and making things more complicated than they are!" she practically screamed while shaking me by the shoulder, probably trying to shake every living breath I had in me out. "I have waited 5 whole years for this, 5 whole years! It cannot be all ruined now that I have only 10 more months left. Only 10 more months!" Her disappointed animal face suddenly changes into an evil face, as if she had just thought if a devious idea that would lead her to the top.

"He he he, only 10 more months, then I can be done with you. I can do whatever I want and no one could stop me! Hehehe!"

The iron grip of her hands on my shoulders begins to hurt making me stare straight into her eyes. I couldn't decide whether to be in fear, shock, or excited. I think all at the same time. Something was happening that I didn't know about, something evil and wrong and I was for some reason I seemed to be the dead center of it. How did I drag myself so deep into this one?

"Honey?" I heard the front door close and there stood dad, right by it. It was as if the moment he stepped into he can feel the pressure between me and the witch. He knew what was going on. I could tell because his eyes widened in shock and went over to us. He took my stepmother by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the?" my dad said starting out their conversation. I peeked into the kitchen and saw my dad shaking his head with his hand on his forehead looking disappointed. Then he took a long deep breath trying to be as calm as possible.

"Honey," he said, "you should calm down." He took her right hand into his hands and looked into her eyes like he really cared for her. I just couldn't understand his love for her. Why did her choose her? He could have stayed lonely, with just me, but I guess he doesn't care about my opinion anymore.

"10 more months, no need to get out of control," he said then changed into a whisper in which I could only catch glimpses of their conversation, "Just 10 more months…the plan…be patient…"

I watched them embrace each other for a while. I didn't want to see the things they would do next, so I slowly inched my way off the couch and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs unfortunately stood Brenda with her hands crossed obviously proud of herself. She must have crept up the stairs when her mom was blowing rage at me. It looked like she was about to go down stairs, until she noticed me. She smiled creepily and began walking down the stairs, and I began walking up the stairs. She paused in the middle of the stair case and I paused to.

"Innocent people don't always live an innocent life, so get ready," she whispered to me than snickered and went on with her ways. _I think I already got that figured out the moment I placed my traveling bag in the trunk of the car._

I walked into my room like I was a zombie, lifeless and slumped down on my bed. I was waiting for something. _What was I waiting for? Faith to lead me away from this nightmare? A fairy to pop out of nowhere and grant me my wish?_

Maybe it was the tears, but none came out. The reason was probably the fact that even if I cry, my life will not get better. Or maybe it was because of the fact that I was hurt too much inside to even feel like crying. Things will get worse and unfair from now on and tears will only waste my time.

At least I will learn and achieve something from this nightmare. To be stronger and fearless. And this is probably the little things that I will still have a slight hope for. I will be stronger and fearless.

I heard screams, but they were not coming from me. I watched as the twins run by my room chasing each other, going down the stairs. That is one of the problems I will have to face. Then Brandon walked down the stairs, slowly and less enthusiastic. Then the same with Brianna. And it hit me! Dinner! I looked at the clock on the drawer. _7:00._ I ran downstairs. _Well, this was a nice start of my new life in hell. _

…_._

It was bright in the room when I woke up, so bright and blinding that I barely opened my eyes. That was a little weird because my room doesn't have windows, and the room is never that bright even with the lights on in the morning. My eyes started to adjust to the bright light and I began to recognize my surroundings. I have been sleeping on a chair in the dining room with my resting on the table. I stretched and yawned lightly, breathing in, hopefully fresh air. The light was nearly magical and beautiful. I felt like I was in a fairytale, that was until I saw the entire dumpster I was in. There was spaghetti piled on the table, some strands on the floor. Broken plates on the floor and dirty sauce covered ones on the table. I felt bad for the eating utensils because they were bent and looked like it had a disorder. The chairs were also all out of place. I remembered successfully cooking spaghetti and meatballs last night, and it looked delicious, but these people made it look like the most tasteless disgusting food in the world. _These people are complete pigs. _I should start cleaning though because even if I don't want to, I will somehow be forced to do it anyways.

I rubbed my eyes and gave out another yawn. I swung my legs to one side of the chair and got up only to here squishy and crunching noises under my feet. I looked at what I had stepped on. There was a lump on the carpet. I went and lifted the carpet up to find out the lump was a disordered pile of broken plate and spaghetti and meatballs. I started picking up the broken plate pieces and throwing them in the trash. I grabbed the gloves used for doing the dishes and put them on using them to pick the blob of spaghetti and meatball up and into the trash. I picked up the rest of the dishes, the broken ones going into the trash and the unharmed in the sink. I scraped off any leftovers in the trash. All the eating utensils went into the sink.

In the end, I was left with unarranged chairs and the table cloth completely stained red and brown, torn and ruin. The tablecloth looked as if it had to life to it. I believe the table cloth use be a clean white. There was no saving this tablecloth. Poor tablecloth. I folded it up and threw it in the trash. The carpet was stained, but not as much as the tablecloth, it was repairable. I rearranged the chairs in the correct position.

I started to look for a rag, towel, scrubbing brush or whatever that I can use to attempt to erase the stains on the carpet. I went through the kitchen cabinets and drawers but did not find any cleaning utensils accept for the one bottle of soap and sponge near the sink. Even though I knew that if I looked around a second time, I would not find any cleaning utensils I still looked a second time. During my second time of looking around I was interrupted

""Umm… could you make us breakfast? We are really hungry."

I turned around and there stood the twins with giant pleading innocent eyes as if they never did anything horrible. It was probably the way I stared at them back that made them both whimper and took a step back. They knew I wasn't buying their little innocent act. Why should I make them breakfast anyways? Oh yeah…because I have to.

…_._

The scrambled eggs looked delicious, until the twins decided food fighting was a good way to settle the argument they had with each other. Their orange juice spilled everywhere on the table. I didn't even have time to place down a new tablecloth.

"No my eggs are yellower!" says one twin.

"But my eggs are WHITER!" says the other twin.

I tried to dodge a couple of their horrible throws, but eventually I got hit in the stomach. It did not feel nice.

My stepmother stepped into the room. She seemed to ignore the mess the twins were making. "Oh my darlings!" she said with an annoying tone. My thoughts all focused on one thing: _I disliked her very much. _

The twins came running towards her squealing with happiness. Their awful messy hands wrapped around their mom, staining her turquoise dress. She must be really irritated and annoyed by the twins but she still crouched and patted both of the twins' heads as if it was okay. I coughed trying to cover up my little giggle. She looked up at me with her icy blue eyes in a serious manner. I stopped pretend coughing and looked around the kitchen as if I never noticed her.

"Okay now," stepmother said to the twins and then sharply looked at me.

"I want this house spotless, before I get home. The way a person's house looks is proportionate to the person's personality if you don't know," she said to me calmly. "There is also plenty of laundry to be done. My children need clean clothing you know." Then she turned her attention to the twins.

"You two should go get cleaned up for preschool, it's the first day, and make sure you two grab your bags before coming down," she told them sweetly.

"Okay mom," they both said and smiled in sync and ran up the stairs giggling for who knows what reason.

In a split second after the twins left the room, she was in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't try to pull any of your stupid tricks because I don't think he won't last very long. I don't think you would enjoy what might happen to him. So don't make me mad." Her abnormal grip was intolerable. The twin made it back and she finally let's go of my shoulder and I started breathing again. I wasn't breathing the whole time she was holding my shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy, it's time to go," said one twin. As if in sudden realization, the other twin said, "Oh yeah, mommy it's time to go."

"Okay sweeties," she said.

"Money is on the living room table if you need it to buy any supplies," she said.

She urges the twins out the door and as she is about to close the door she pokes her head in.

"Have fun _darling,_" she says and snickers like it's the best joke she ever made in her entire life, "and don't mess up because he might not last very long with you messing up." And she closes the door.

As the car is started I suddenly realized something. She said _he _might not last very long. _Who is he?_ I rush to the door and open it, rushing outside. But it was a little too late. The car was already at the end of the block making a turn.

I walk slowly back inside and close the door. She said _he_. _Could it be? But it can't_. I shake my head. _I don't understand. If she meant what she said, then that means she isn't a regular mean stepmother. She is more than that. I may be living with a murderous lady. And now someone has their life on the line and I'm the one that decides their fate._

* * *

><p><strong>Update on the Skittles:<strong>_  
><em>

**Me: I'm stuck in a closet...once again..**

**William: Oooooooooh Hiiiiii!**

**Me: So Willliam...What happened? I thought you said you had tons of pets before...**

**William: Pets...Does fishies count? :D**

**Me: Fishies? Fishies?! Maybe i should have gotten fishies...**

**Skittles: *growls* **

**Me: But skittles are soo much better...**

**William: But fishies can swim :D so i like fishies**

**Skittles: *Barks and growls***

**William: Skittles are better though D:**

**Review...Skittles are watching you **

**(S)(S)(S) Taste the rainbow (S)(S)(S)**


End file.
